


Clarence

by destiel88



Series: Fantasynatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Fantasynatural, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel88/pseuds/destiel88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Meg entered the city of Sundia, she passed through its large, stone arches and onto the cobbled streets. Her dark brown eyes flickered over the thick wooden doors as the residents slammed shut. People scurried to get out of her way, some even screaming as she passed. There used to be a time when she enjoyed the screaming but now it was all white noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarence

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my fantasy blog, [Fantasynatural](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/). Check out the time line [here](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/fictionml). The artwork is by the co-owner of the same blog, [noCek](http://nocek.tumblr.com/). If you want, you can find me on my tumblr, [Destiel88](http://destiel88.tumblr.com/).

As Meg entered the city of Sundia, she passed through its large, stone arches and onto the cobbled streets. Her dark brown eyes flickered over the thick wooden doors as the residents slammed shut. People scurried to get out of her way, some even screaming as she passed. There used to be a time when she enjoyed the screaming but now it was all white noise. 

Meg tucked a piece of her long, brown hair behind one her large ram horns, which curled elegantly around her face, causing the coins attached to them to jingle merrily. She made a frustrated noise in the back of her throat, glancing at a tavern sign every now and again. Her heels clicked furiously against the stone, searching hurriedly for her destination.

After several more minutes, she finally spotted the tavern where she was supposed to have her secret rendezvous. She straightened out her black frock and smoothed down her hair before she stepped inside. The tavern was practically empty with only a husky bartender and an Angel with large, midnight-colored wings at the bar.

The Angel hadn’t looked up from his drink when Meg entered, so she easily snuck up behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced up at her with gentle blue eyes and a small smile. Since he seemed pleased to see her, Meg let out a small huff as she threw herself down on the barstool next to him.

“Could you have picked a place any deeper in Human territory, Clarence?” Meg asked with a roll of her eyes. “I think there’s a village up North that I haven’t frightened yet. We could meet there next, have a grand old time.”

“Hello to you too, Meg,” Castiel said, taking a sip of his drink.

“This seems like the start of a real bad joke. An Angel and a Demon walk into the bar. The Demon goes to the bartender-” She let her eyes bleed black. “-get me a drink before I gut you like a pig.”

The bartender took a step back. His eyes flickered to Castiel. When Castiel nodded his head, the bartender went to work pouring Meg a drink. He placed it in front of her, giving her a smile before he left the two of them alone.

Meg gave a low whistle. “Wow, some service you have here.”

“He thinks I saved his life once, so he believe he ‘owes’ me one.”

“You save everyone’s lives, Clarence. You’re the only one who thinks it doesn’t count.”

“I suppose,” he said with a small frown.

“What’s on your mind? You wouldn’t have called me out here if there wasn’t a reason.”

“A Demon has gotten particularly close to Sam, and I don’t know if I am comfortable with it. However, I am friends with you, so I feel like a hypocrite by protesting so opening against her being a part of our group.”

Taking a sip of her drink, Meg bit out a laugh. “Yeah, friends. We’re good pals.” She paused. “It was so much simpler back then. I’d try to kill you. You’d try to kill me. There was nothing complex in the way.”

“Simple things can be complex, too. It is similar to attempting to eat pie. You would think that you would only need to shovel it into your mouth with a kitchen utensil, but when you dig underneath the surface, there is savoring the flavor, making sure to chew each bite-”

“Dean teach you that one?”

Castiel glanced away quickly. “Yes, but not on purpose.”

Meg sat silently as she finished her drink. When she was done, she slammed the mug on counter. She then hopped off her barstool only see Castiel didn’t make a move to stand. He had turned slightly towards her, watching her with curious gaze.

“What’s the name of the Demon?” Meg asked.

“Ruby,” he answered.

“I’ll see what I can find on her. Wouldn’t want Sammy boy ending up face down in a lake somewhere, right?”

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips. “Thank you.”

Meg sighed. “Don’t mention it. Seriously, don’t mention it ever, Clarence.”


End file.
